For many years baby pacifiers have been constructed as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,773. This shows the well-known NUK construction in which the baglet is locked to the shield by inserting a plug into the baglet to frictionally hold it in the opening. The handle is mounted at the back of the plug. Variations are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,949 and 3,964,489. Recently the government has set up certain rigid standards to prevent accidents with the pacifier. It has been found that the constructions heretofore used cannot pass the pull tests, the baglet pulling out of the shield. It is thus necessary to revise the constructions to provide for a more positive locking action.